A Normal Day
by BlueDolphin2011
Summary: Riley gets into more trouble than he ever asked for. But this time it wasn't his fault. All signs point to Ruckus.
1. Heaven Help Me

**EDIT 7/15: I'm moving this fic to T. It's very intense and I don't put disclaimers on chapters because I believe it spoils a chapter. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A normal day. For others it's wake up, school/work, go home, got to sleep, repeat. For the Freemans the routine was slightly different; wake up, annoy elders, go to school/find a date on MySpace, come home, annoy elders even more, fuck up house fighting your little brother, go to sleep with an aching backside.

Today wasn't any different except for the 'find a date on MySpace' changed to 'go on a date from MySpace'. Usually when this happened, Granddad came back immediately and unsatisfied, but today he hadn't come back when they came from school. Instead all they found was a note….and Uncle Ruckus.

"Listen up you crispy, crunchy coons. Ya granddaddy won't be back 'till tonight, so just shut the fuck up and keep your nigga ignorance to yourself. I won't fall for that nigga ambush bullshit again, so just stay outta my way."

Despite this, Uncle Ruckus DID get booted out of the house, quite brutally. Swords, pellets, and afro and some braids were the only thing that he remembered; and even that was in a blur. He'd get back in this time though. Those coons weren't going to get the best of Uncle Ruckus.

"Dumb nigga. I don't know why that Granddad keep hiring that dude. We'd be better off wit Michael Jackson and a can of Jesus juice," Riley ranted on to his older brother. He was still looking out the window in the direction where their ex-babysitter had retreated. "He don't even like us. I mean it's not like we can't take care of ourselves for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, but you have to remember what happened last time Granddad left us alone. He barley trusts us in when we're with him let alone by ourselves. If we can survive this time without a babysitter, Ruckus won't have to come back," Huey, the eldest brother, said from his spot at the computer. It was 11:00 and Granddad wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. They could handle it.

"Hey, a long as that nigga ain't comin' back. But I'll see you later," Riley said, strolling over towards the door. Before he could even put his hand on the doorknob, his brother's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going this late?" he questioned not looking up from his computer.

"I'm bout to ride to Thugnificent's crib," Riley replied. After Macktastic had taken the chains to the best jeweler in Woodcrest, they'd found out that the chains were actually real. The jeweler who told Butch they were fake apparently only lied to get himself off the hook (or just out of danger from Butch).

"You really think I'm gonna let a 10-year-old out this time out night?" he asked finally looking up at Riley.

"I can take care of myself! Gimmie one good reason ta list-…!"

An earsplitting thunder crash startled Riley out of his sentence. He slammed his back against the door and gritted his teeth together in pure fright. Huey, however, didn't even budge.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up!"

"The whole block is out," Huey stated peeking out the window in the living room. Riley, trying desperately to hide his fear, stayed close to Huey but not to the point of dick-riding. "I think there's some candles upstairs and some flashlights in the garage."

"…So."

"Will you go get the flashlights... or are you too afraid to go?"

"I ain't neva sacred nigga! Im'a get 'em too watch," Riley shot back, his pride too hurt to admit that thunderstorms were one of the few things that did scare him.

"Alright, if you say so. I'm gonna go get the candles. Don't even think about running off, the garage door is broken."

"I ain't goin' nowhere nigga! And I ain't gotta do what you say anyw-AHHH!" Riley, once again knocked out of a sentence by the intruding crash of thunder and lighting.

"Just get the flashlights, I'll be lighting some candles upstairs."

"Whateva nigga," riley mumbled under his breath to Huey's retreating frame. It was no use arguing with his brother, he'd lose either way. It he didn't go get the flashlights, he'd be a punk. If he went with his brother, he'd be a punk. Might as well prove him wrong.

"I mean lightnin' can't hurt nobody. Heh, it's just lightnin'," he assured himself, making his way to the garage.

_**You really think you're going to get away with it little nigglet.**_

"Thunder ain't scary. It's just some noise. That's all," he told himself out loud, not caring how crazy he sounded. He opened the garage door and looked around at the mass of darkness.

_**Dumb little nigger. I'll show you who REALLY in charge.**_

"Hell, it ain't like somethin' just gon' pop out and grab me," Riley said. Suddenly, he was jerked up from behind and suspended off of the ground. His first thought, to scream, was stopped by a large strip of duct tape being slapped on his mouth. Riley kicked and screamed against the intruder until he spun him around. The attacker bounded his arms together with more duct tape and rammed Riley into the ground with his knee in his back, stopping Riley's kicking with his weight. This was obviously a fat dude.

The obese harasser placed his large hands over Riley's ears to stop him from recognizing his voice, but hearing it nonetheless.

"_**You thought I'd get over it didn't you**_," the voice whispered. The rough masculine voice sent chills down his spine. What the hell did he want? Why him? Who was this guy?

"_**Stupid nigger. You think you're gonna outsmart me? I'll show you. Oh, I'll show you**_," the man spoke softly in his ear, slowing down his last few words. Realization his Riley like a sack of bricks, '_Oh, My God. Please, no. Not him again.'_

Riley started to thrash wildly to escape the man atop his small frame. If this was who he thought it was there was no telling what he'd do.

His flailing did him no good. Seeing as he felt the large hands come off his ears and make their way down to his waistline. '_No….no… anything but that.'_

"_**It'll all be over soon."**_

'_NO…..GOD!...Granddad!...HUEY!_'


	2. Sweet Jesus

"Riley?"

The youngest Freeman had been gone far too long to just get flashlights. 20 minutes was more than enough. On top of that, he was scared, so he would've hurried back. Or should've.

"Hey, Riley, where you at," Huey called to his brother. It didn't seem like Riley to run off when he was scared, which was rare. He'd only gone to prove his bravery, but Huey didn't think it would take him this long to get over the thunder and lightning.

The young revolutionist made his way through the kitchen to the garage door, which was locked. That was odd….

He unlocked the lock, turned the knob and pushed the door only to be greeted by the foulest stench he'd met in his life. It was blood, tears, sweat and rain. The rain, blood, sweat, was normal for the garage, but when combined it was…scary. And the tears… RILEY.

Huey ran into the dark garage and gazed across to find his brother. The garage window was open, which explained the smell of rain. In the corner next to the tool shelf sat a small shivering child with his nose in the corner like a scolded puppy. "Riley!"

The young thug didn't so much as move to reply to his brother. This alarmed Huey, who inched closer and closer to the traumatized child sealing the gap between them.

"Hey, Riley," Huey whispered placing his hand on his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Get offa me!!Don't touch me!" Riley screamed, smacking Huey's hand away and scrambling from the corner on his hands and knees. That's when Huey noticed Riley's pants hanging off of his waist and the pool of blood left in the spot he was sitting. His eyes followed the trail of blood that led from the pool…to Riley's backside. Sick images started to pour into Huey's brain and he grasped onto the horrible truth, somebody had stolen Riley's innocence

"Riley…no. What happened? Why didn't you call for me?" Huey cried at his brother back.

Why?

How could he let something like this happen to his closest kin?

Why?

What type of god allows this to happen?

Why?

Who the hell thought they could get away with hurting HIS brother?

A small whimper knocked Huey out of his threat

He hadn't even recognized the salty wet drops falling from his eyes until his voice cracked when he spoke. "Hey, Riley. Don't you even recognize me? It's Huey."

"Huey." It was more of a statement than a question, but it was still good to hear his voice.

Riley spun around and flung his arms around Huey's neck and cried into his shoulder. "H-he….I-I….Why?! He was so huge! I couldn't move an-and…"

"Shhh, you don't have to explain right now," he reassured him. Whoever did this to his brother would dearly pay. NOBODY touches his brother without his permission….or unless he did something stupid….or if he hit them first. But other than that there would be hell to pay.

Huey heard footsteps approaching the garage and was immediately on guard. He felt Riley go tense and start to shake uncontrollably.

"Riley!"

He sensed Riley go completely numb and unconscious in his arms. Almost instantly after, the garage door was opened wider and a dark, tall figure stalked through.

"Boys! What are you doin' in the dark?!" Granddad asked walking into the garage grabbing a flashlight from the tool shelf. He turned it on and shone it on them.

"Sweet Jesus."


	3. Hell to Pay

"Boys, wh-wh....WHAT THE HELL?!" granddad exclaimed.

"Huh" Huey replied, confused at his grandfather's odd response. Robert was never the touchy-feely, or even caring for that matter, but he expected him to at least ask what happened in a calmer manner.

"Boy You Heard Me. I told y'all to stop running 'round like some monkeys in a damn zoo! Now look! One of you's gotten hurt from all that bullsh-"

"Granddad! I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?!" Robert yelled at his grandson.

"N-not me! I-"

"What happened?!"

"The lights went out and I went upstairs to get candles and Riley came down here to get some flashlights and he was down here for a really really long time and I came down here to see if he was ok and I found him like this", he rushed all into one breath. It was frightening how scared the usually uncaring revolutionary sounded. He was actually acting his age for once.

Granddad eyeballled Huey skeptically for a second. He was craddling his brother in his arms with care he would've never expected out of him.

There was no way he could've done this.

Robert kneeled down and took the small boy from Huey's arms.

"Com'on boy," he called to Huey as he started to make his way out of the garage with a somber walk. Riley's blood soaked through to his sleeve, and, surprisingly, he didn't care in the least.

Huey had never once seen his grandfather so much care for either of them except when Riley was born. But a new born baby is completely unable to nearly burn down the house on numerous occasions. Hence the lack of expression of care.

Robert made his way up the stairs with Huey following close behind. "Shouldn't we call a doctor, or somethin'," the young revolutionist asked.

"Granddad," his voice trembled as Robert opened the boy's bedroom door. His silence was absolutely sickening.

The elder Freeman lay his bruised grandson on the bed. He removed the clothes from the small boy's frame, revealing even more disturbing bruises and cuts. Riley's entire torso was nearly ten shade darker with scratched that bled through his shirt. His arms and wrists were laced with velvet red scratches that showed he put up one hell of a fight. But, the thing that bothered Huey the most was his brother's battered privates. His penis looked as if it were about to fall off from the bloody pulp that it was. His backside, which granddad put towels under, was still bleeding from the inside and leaking out around him.

"Huey."

"Y-yes sir," Huey replied. Normally, he'd never call his grandfather 'sir'. Nor would he ever be so easily frightened by his silence.

"Go call the doctor."

The left-wing didn't even reply, he just scurried out to find the phone and call the nearest doctor to save his baby brother.

Robert knelled down beside the bed and stared at his brutally abused grandson. A deep wave of guilt covered him as lightening struck and made the lights flicker on and off. He pulled the covers up to Riley's neck and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

If only he'd declined the date.

If only he'd thought more carefully.

If only he weren't so selfish.

Even though these thoughts were unrealistic reasons why this happened, Robert couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Riley," he whispered. "You're gonna be ok son...you're gonna be ok. I promise. The second I find the nigga that did this to you...."


	4. Police

Sorry…

"What did you do?"

"I already told you everything I know. You think just because we're black we do shit like this to each other! Why you even here?!"

"Huey! Calm down. We're all upset about this. Now let the nice white man do his job," Granddad said to his elder grandson who was standing on top of the couch yelling at the law, who had only been there for 15 minutes. Despite his overeating, they were implying that Huey had done something wrong.

"Well can we talk to Riley?" they asked attempting to calm down the afro-clad child. The two police had been stepping on the wrong foot with him since they walked in the door. They were both tall white guys with fake compassion that was plastered on their faces in a sloppy fashion. It disgusted him. It wasn't even their fabricated kindness, but their unwillingness to do their job. He had been interrogated to no end as if HE could possibly do anything as cruel as to rape his own brother.

"He can't."

"Huey."

It was the truth. Riley hadn't uttered a word since he last spoke his name. All he had done was look around confused and scared with a pained expression.

"Well at least let us see him," the taller drone demanded.

"OK," Granddad answered.

Robert led them upstairs with Huey close behind to watch their every move.

"Son? There's some people who want to talk to you. Please say something," Robert cooed. Huey had never seen his grandfather so gentle; he cradled Riley in his arms like a newborn child.

Riley opened his eyes wide and stared at the two men.

They were big, really big.

They had guns.

They had sticks.

They could attack him at any time.

Granddad was old. He knew his way around belt but that can only go so far.

And Huey was just a kid.

They could do the same thing that he did.

The same thing that he…

Why would they?

Why did he?

Why?

**Why**?!

"Aw, no! Riley look what you did!" he heard his grandfather exclaim at the bed that was now wet with urine and tears.

"He was big. And fat," Riley said before closing his eyes and falling from reality. At least in his dream world he didn't have to feel it if they did the same thing. He wouldn't have to feel their throbbing members sliding into him as the held his head to the floor. Nor would he have to feel them playing with his own while he drowned in his own guilt and misery. He didn't have to feel them fill up his mouth with sticky white liquid that traveled all the way down to his throat nearly chocking him to death.

He didn't feel.

For now.

"Big and fat. Big and fat….big and fat," Huey whispered to himself trying to figure who did they know that was big and fat. It had to be someone they knew. After all, who randomly rapes a 10-year-old in the middle of a rainstorm in a white neighborhood? Big and fat.

"Ruckus."


	5. Brother

_You know that feeling you get when you see a scary movie and yo heart starts racing. It's like, you in the movie when they sneak up behind them and cut they head off or chock 'em to death. It hurts for like a half a second and then… you don't feel nothing. Nothing but the shadows of the man from the movie who wants yo head. You turn around… and he ain't there. Until… one day when that scary movie turns real. There he is. Except he wants more than yo head…_

"Is he gonna be ok?" Huey asked impatiently.

"Yes, but he is in extreme pain. Those bruises won't go away for quite a while and his _sexual organs_ are delicate. As long as he gets plenty of rest he will be fine," the doctor said as if it were procedure.

Ew. The way he said it made it seem as if Riley was some sort of experiment. The doctors had been prodding and bandaging up Riley for the past few hours in the hospital. It was unsettling how unconcerned they seemed about his well being if they hadn't paid them in full for the best care. It wasn't like he was some careless white 17-year-old who only gave her boyfriend 'a little' and screamed when he gave her 'a lot'. He was his brother.

He was Riley Curtis Freeman , the family nuisance. He was the most annoying person within 50 miles who he had any real contact with. He was the embodiment of everything that was poisonous to black youth. He was the person who criticized anything and everything Huey did like no other. He was the walking gaydar.

'_He's my brother. Damn. How'd this happen?'_

"Can we see him?" he heard Granddad ask the doctor.

"Sure, but he's gone completely mute," the doctor said without bothering to look up from his clipboard. Apparently Granddad didn't care about the doctor, he cared about his grandson.

'_Damn this is fucked up. The second I get my hands around that sick bastard he'll wish he never popped out his mother's fat black-'_

"Room 316."

"Thank you."

As they approached the room, Huey got an aching itch in his hands. They craved blood. Blood and revenge. Riley never hurt anyone this much so why did he deserve this type of treatment. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair! And even after years of yelling at people to understand that the world is an uneven, unfair place where no two individuals were treated the same in spite of anything, it still boiled his blood over to see it happened to his kin.

But really, who rapes a child? A fucking child! It doesn't matter how much you hate a race he's still a kid. And still, after 400 years of struggle any type of racism shouldn't be surprising. But he was HIS brother. And if you fuck with Riley, you fuck with Huey. Point. Blank.

'_Just wait, Huey. Calm yourself. You'll get your chance eventually.'_

Granddad opened the door and entered, leaving room for Huey to follow. The room was… clean. It was if no one had been raped or hurt in here. There was no warmth or inviting atmosphere and the walls were pure deathly white. The fake flowers and the in table were just as artificial as the rest of the room and the windows, despite being open, added to the suffocating environment of false safety. This was no place for a recovering rape victim. If the guests were this disturbed by the room, how were the patients supposed to feel after spending hour after hour in a room that almost literally squeezed the air out of your lungs?

"Boy."

Huey looked up from his spot by the door to Granddad who took the seat beside Riley and held his small hand. "Yes."

"Call the Dubois. I'm staying here tonight. You don't need to be in that house alone," he said without as much as a glance in Huey's direction.

"Granddad I don't think the house is that dangerous. I mean why would **he **come back twice?"

"It's not your safety I'm worried about. It's- it's-… you just get yourself some clothes and go over to the Dubois," Granddad commanded gravely. He slowly turned his head towards Huey, "Trust me."

"Yes, Granddad."

'_Doesn't mean I can't make a pit stop. You better watch yo' ass nigga.'_

…_._

_Whew! Huey's pissed ain't he? Sorry about the wait. School just let out last week so no need writing my name in big red letters on your sh*t lists. Lol.  
Goodnight folks  
I don't own the Boondocks. I wish.  
But I don't._

_PLEASE PWEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Past Meets Present

_My borther usta tell me stuff about our mom and our dad when he used to talk more. She was like me, and he was like him. We both looked like daddy though. He used to say how they would protect us from evr'thin'. I didn't usta wet the bed and I didn't have no nightmare witout one o' them comin in and makin the bad people go away. That's the most I remember o' them. He never told me why they left. But they gone now and he don't say too much now. I wish they were here to protect me now. Maybe __**he**__ wouldn't have…._

"Mr. Dubois?"

"You don't have to say anything Huey. Your grandfather talked to me this morning. You can stay here," Tom stated gravely.

"Um… thank you Mr. Dubois," he said in a shocked tone. It was really weird how Granddad had been so tender look after both his grandsons in time of crisis. Normally in any case he'd leave Huey by the waste side and somewhat look after Riley. It didn't take a brain surgeon to tell who he loved more. He always favored Riley. Always. Even though the boy received more punishments and was almost always causing trouble, he was still favored. But this time he had taken the care to make sure Huey was ok. It was a rare act of kindness.

But why did Granddad tell Tom about Riley? Surely he didn't want the whole world to know that his Grandson had been violated in the garage by some fat greasy racist. Especially a man who was the most squeamish about such a situation. Unless he knew that he would stay over at the hospital it didn't make any sense. Even then why did Granddad was him to stay out of the house so badly? If the cocked psycho knew what was good for him he'd stay away from the house. Besides the house was-

…Ugh. What the hell was that smell? It was all too familiar. The smell of death.

"_D-Daddy? Daddy!" a 5-year-old child screamed at the lifeless body before him. He draped his body over the large man's form and cried out for the lost soul, not caring about the thick red substance that stained his clothes nor the heavy chunks of lunch that forced it way through his throat and unto the back of the man. Tears rolled down his eyes as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. A shadow found its wa around his form._

"_Move."_

"_W-why?"_

"_Move, Huey. I won't repeat myself again."_

_Having no other choice, he moved his body away from his father knowing it would be the last time they would touch. Not wanting to witness the final blow, he ran to his room with his younger brother sleeping in the small bed. Shaking him delicately to be mindful of his wounds, "Riley, wake up."_

"_My name is Nigga. I'm sweepin'," he said rolling over on his stomach and sucking his thumb._

"_Ok Nigga, we gonna go see Granddad, ok. It's gon' be fun," he said desperately tryin to leave the house and the smell of death. But he couldn't leave his brother with his mother. Not in her current state._

_Riley yawned and rubbed his eyes coming up to sit on his knees while Huey got an outfit for his brother out of the drawers. "Why we weaving when the sun turned off?"_

"_Just come on," Huey rushed dressing his brother. He quickly threw a t-shirt over his head and a pair of socks and shoes on his feet and lead him down the hall. _

_**BANG**_

"_What was that Huwy?"_

_He ducked down on the floor so that he could pull Riley on his back. "Just hurry!" he whispered._

_Huey ran out the door with the toddler on his back to his Granddad's house, which was 3 and a half blocks away from their apartment. At 3 a.m. on a Tuesday night, it really didn't matter how far you were. Even the busiest of Chicago dealers were tucked in their beds with their prostitutes. Unfortunately for the Freeman brothers, it also meant no aid in their journey to Granddad's place._

_About an hour later, Huey arrived with the sleeping 3-year-old on his back at his Grandfather's doorstep. He rang the doorbell and waited for a response. It was one hell of a night, but at least he got away from that smell. _

_God, that smell…_

"Who's there!" the frightened revolutionary yelled at the empty house. He swore he heard something. And in a completely empty house that shouldn't happen.

He wasn't crazy.

'Hell, maybe I am. First a secret agent, then anal rape, now this? I'll be lucky to turn 13 without completely losing my sanity.'

'_**AHHHHHHHH!'**_

"Who's there," he said turning to face the source of the faint cry. It sounded as if it were a child coming from the garage.

This wasn't safe. If not for his safety, for his sanity.

'_**Help me.'**_

Huey ran upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him. He hastily packed a few days worth of clothes into a duffle bag and packed a few books and weapons into a backpack. He had to get the hell out of this house.

Peering out of the door with a stun gun in hand, Huey readied himself to go out.

'_**You're not gonna leave are you?'**_

Huey bolted down the hall and the stairs towards the front door away from the whispers.

'_**Wait!'**_

By the time two seconds passed, Huey was at the front door of the Dubois residence impatiently ringing the doorbell. The straight-laced head of the household swung the door open and allowed the radical youth through the door staring at the stun gun with confusion. Huey quickly hid it behind his back.

"The guest bedroom is the third bedroom on the right next to Jazmine's," he said to Huey in a low voice. He kneeled beside him and whispered even lower, "I'm sorry about your brother's kidney stones and chronic diarrhea. It must be really hard for a 10-year-old to handle and I'm sure your grandfather wanted to be beside him."

"What?"

"Give him my condolences. Robert asked me to 'please don't come to the hospital, we can handle it'," Tom said completely oblivious to the truth. Kidney stones? How could a man with a law degree and an IQ of 125 be so gullible? Why the hell would a young boy have kidney stones? But, he guessed, if an opportunity arises, take it.

"Thank you Mr. Dubois."

Huey walked up the stairs only to be greeted by an orange-haired ball of happiness and energy.

"SLEEPOVER!" Jazmine yelled bouncing up and down. Apparently the whole family was unaware to what was truly going on with the Freemans. No mind though. They'd overreact anyway.

"No, Jazmine. I gotta go to bed. I'm tired," he said walking past her and into guest bedroom leaving her dumbfounded. It looked more like a mini den than a bedroom. There were four walls and all, but there was a large bookshelf on the far wall next to the bed and a pretty good sized TV next to the door. It was well decorated, which was more than likely Sarah's doings. But there was one problem with the mini den.

There was no window.

Damn.

Time for Plan B: Improv.

_Reviews produce Chapters_


	7. Hostile Takeover I

Thewarriorinside, trxr4kids, Dullard, Cece and Tems, Hip Hop and Ya Don't Stop, VindictiveMuse, Momopeach69 and ChibiRyu7… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Now that we got that out the way….

* * *

_Every time I saw it happen to someone else, I was either laughin' or callin' 'em gay. It ain't funny no mo'. _

* * *

Mr. Dubois had just called out a lights out for all people under 5 feet. No use in arguing at this point. Huey had a plan to get out of this house and make someone pay; fighting Mr. Dubois to let him out the house wouldn't even be an option. Neither was sneaking out through the front door and since his room was mysteriously windowless-

"Ms. Wellington, Mr. Jonesington! We're gonna have to find a better way to drive by the White House if Pennsylvania Avenue isn't accessible to cars!"

"Aren't you getting tired?"

"No way! My best friend is here for a sleepover! I'm not falling asleep ever," the young mulatto exclaimed in defiance. "I thought you would like this game. It's got stuff about the government and everything."

"Yeah, in real life. Playing with white dolls completely defeats the purpose. How are we supposed to have a Hostile Takeover with white people?"

"Well I don't have any black dolls!"

"That is what most people would call a _problem_."

"Well I call it annoying."

They both stared at each other with deep glares.

"Most…people that is. That they're annoying… not the fact that I don't hav- Oh forget it! Just play. _OK_."

Huey hardened his face. It had been hard enough to convince the girl to not make him play house, now she wasn't even getting tired quick enough so that he could leave through her window.

Okay, maybe he downright refused, but still.

What was with this girl? She didn't even strike him as the type to stay up after 9:00, let alone 1:30.

"Look, I agreed to play Hostile Takeover with you, but ain't you sleepy or something? I mean it is getting late," he asked eyeing her as she held the two dolls behind the LEGOs that made up the White House. He sighed, "I guess I should tell you."

"What?" she asked her eyes widening with interest. It was rare he didn't hold the truth from her, but the treat was always munched upon with savor.

He hesitated to tell her the harsh reality without completely crushing her innocence, which was usually a joke to him. In most cases, the opportunity to shoot her down or make her cry was welcomed with open arms, but this was different. No 10-year-old no matter how ignorant needed to know that the dangers of this world weren't only brewing in Iraq, but across the street to your friend.

She and Riley had become somewhat good friends in the last two years. Somehow his rough edges complimented her smooth and innocent demeanor. Whenever Huey wasn't around for them to bother, they both settled on each other and grew closer. She even braided his hair for free.

"Did something happen to Riley?" she asked dropping the dolls to walk towards Huey, who sat Indian-style on the floor, and kneeled in front of him. "Something worse that kidney stones? I kinda thought that at first. 'Cause you wouldn't be here if it something not that bad. But I didn't want to say anything."

Damn, this would be harder than he thought. Since when did she get so intuitive? Pondering?

Like him?

Well, that's what two years of hanging around the Freeman brothers would get you. A job as a hair braider and 20 years of black experience.

"Well he was… he got…. Wait a minute, you can't tell anyone. Not your Dad, not your mom and especially not Cindy," he sneered at her, knowing her desire to tell her only female friend everything.

"I promise. Pinky swear," she complied offering a small finger.

Huey stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to go ahead with the juvenile promise and took her finger in his. If it worked for her, it worked for him.

"Riley's been…hurt. Really bad. And I think I know who did it."

"Who would want to hurt Riley? Oh, don't give me that look!" she exclaimed sitting down Indian-style in front of him. "I meant who would want to put him in the hospital. Stop looking at me like that!"

Huey sighed and averted his vision from her hard gaze. "I gonna go find him. Tonight. Nobody does shit like this and gets away with it."

"Stuff like what?" she said trying to retrieve his stare. "You still haven't told me what happened."

"He got … raped," he cringed. That _word_ was so. Ugh.

"Oh….My….Gosh….how did… why….w-why would someone..." Jazmine trailed off and buried her face in her hands. "Poor Riley," she cried throwing her arms around a dumbfounded Huey. Tears weren't his…thing.

"Who did it?"

"I think it was Ruckus. That's why I gotta go. I have to make him pay. He can't get away with this."

"You better make that fat bastard pay!"

Huey stared down at her in shock. It was official. The Freeman household was a poisonous environment and Jazmine's 'other half' had finally reared its head. Any other day he would've been impresses, borderline proud. "Can I come?"

"What?"

"Nobody should be able to do that and get away with it. Especially not him. He's so mean and I..," she looked at him with wet eyes. "I wanna go!"

"No, Jazmine! I can't take you out without Tom knowing. And plus it's dangerous. What would you do anyway?"

She was silent.

"That's what I thought. You. Stay. _Here_," he emphasized to make sure she understood. This wasn't the time for stubbornness.

"OK…. But Daddy gets up at 2:00 to make sure everyone hasn't been killed, hurt, or r-… really hurt. You know."

"Wait a minute, why-"

"Don't ask," she retorted. Apparently this was some kind of family ritual. Or a Tom ritual.

"O…K. Thanks. I guess. But I gotta go then. "

"Fine. But wait," she ran to the other side of the room and dug into the drawer beside the bed. When she walked back towards him she had two black objects in her hands.

"Walkie Talkies? Seriously? Why-"

"You're going to be back before 2, right?"

"Yeahhh. But Jazmine, I have a watch."

"How are you going to get back in the house?"

Oh, right.

Huey gave her a blank stare and didn't reply. Instead he took one of the devices and stuffed it in his pocket. She hopped on her bed and opened the window large enough for him to get through. As he approached the window and threw the rope out, she tied it around her bedpost… a little too skillfully.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"Oh. Hehe, Riley and I were-"

"Say no more," he threw his backpack on and hauled himself out the window. Their cops and robbers antics had to have an effect on her.

Jazmine grabbed his arm and pushed her lips against his cheek. A hot sensation burned his cheeks and he stared at her.

"I…uh…"

"You're not going to have time to make it back."

"R-right."

Damn woman. Throwing off a nigga's concentration.

* * *

Huey's POV

Damn, this nigga's house looked like a shack surrounded by a jungle. As least it was fitting for an ape. Wow, 10 seconds on this man's property and I'm already thinking like him. I really should've read the paper today or at least tried to read a book.

I went around the back and hid behind a bush where I saw him through the window shining a Beaner-Kill Award from last year's contest in New Mexico. That was something I never understood. How could they profit off of the trials of a race?

What kind of dump was this place? It looked worse than the ghetto. And the ghetto is… pretty fucked up. The plan was to go through the side window on the east wing of the house. I had come to this conclusion after realizing that Ruckus did not open the door after 10:00 due to his variety of jobs and his "fear of baboons (e.g. Us) killing him where they blend in with the darkness", especially after Riley attacked him in the middle of the night last year for hitting him with his truck when backing out of our driveway. It was Riley's fault, but after a year of Ruckus's verbal abuse, he just used it as a leeway to hurt him. I guess that added to his list of 'Reasons to Rape Riley Freeman."

He walked towards the window and took a look around the backyard. I quickly ducked down and tried to spy through the bush.

"Thank you white Jesus."

I wanted to kill him already.

He closed the window and sat down on the couch and changed the channel to a Sarah Palin speech clip. Or at least it looked like Sarah Palin.

I rose and watched him once more.

It made sense that he would like some right-wing nutcase like him but- wait. Was she taking her clothes off? Condoleezza Rice came on too and started kissing her. Ew what kind of scandal was this? Oh that porn movie they made that Riley was watching 'Who's Nailin' Paylin'.

That's disgusting.

That many Republicans in one room without an office on the line should be illegal.

Ruckus' lips moved and he threw his head back. His hand rubbed a growing bulge in his pants and pulled out …

I couldn't take it. I moved my eyes away and ducked down again. I had to hurry up and get through with this.

I dropped down and crouched towards the window. The TV was loud enough and he was so immersed in his…flick… that he wouldn't even notice me. I zipped open my backpack and pulled out an airsoft Uzi, my katana… and a handgun.

Just in case things go wrong.

I couldn't say I didn't have experience with guns. I've been shot and have shot. It's not that hard if you have earplugs. After all, this ain't a movie. You can't just pick up a gun and go around shooting. You can hurt yourself if you do something stupid like that. I tucked the pistol underneath the back of my pants and pulled my hoodie over it. I loaded the magazine in the Uzi, threw it over my shoulder with the strap holding it on my back, took out my katana and checked my watch.

1:16

Perfect.

I pushed up on the window and jumped inside.

…

Cliffhanger! Don't you just love me… no?

OK I can live with that.

But can I at least get some reviews. 5? 10 maybe?

Please?


	8. III

Hello, people. Big shout out to my bud, Dullard! Thank you for your kind words!

* * *

_It's cold._

_Really, really cold. _

_I swear I can see my own breath in front of me. It's clear and white and comes out in big poofs whenever my chests moves, which ain't that often. It's like cold's makin' my chest heavy. I can't even run that fast no mo'. Wait. Where am I runnin' to?_

_Where am I?_

_I looked around me and tried out where I was. My vision was fuzzy, but I could make out some green and… pink. _

_Man, what kinda faggot ass place was this. I ain't used to this shit. What am I used to?_

_Who am I?_

_I was startin' to get a little apprehensive. Yeah, that's a good word for it._

_Suddenly, everything cleared and I could make out what looked like some type of forest. Only everything that was supposed to be green was pink and the sky was green. That's so weird. I was sittin' in a little patch of grass surrounded by trees and I looked over to my left and saw a little brown puppy staring at me like I was gon' feed it or somethin'._

'_What?' I asked. Or at least I think I did. I don't think my mouth opened or anything. _

_The little bastard walked over to me and climbed in my lap warming up my bare skin. Why was I naked?_

_He stared at me with wide light gray eyes and whined. 'I guess you kinda cute.'_

"_So are you."_

_What the hell? I must be high or somethin' 'cause dogs ain't supposed to be talkin' and shit. And on top of that fuck up fact, its lips were movin' and I ain't even do that. _

_I must be high._

_The sky started to shift and changed to black. I looked up and saw that everything in the forest was startin' to die out like some ol' Poltergeist shit. All the trees lost they leaves and got all wrinkled and turned pitch black. The little puppy growled low and I snapped my head down to look at him._

"_But not cute enough," hi eyes turned oil black and got big and narrow so that they took up over half his face. His pupils turned into slits. His eyebrows go huge and shaped his now narrow face. His paws grew long claws that made his once cute puppiness a damn mutant demon. His fur stood straight up and he threw his head back and laughed._

_I threw the demon dog away from me and tried to get up and run away. It was as if somethin' was pullin' me down to stay in that patch of grass that somehow turned to cracked dirt. I pushed through the cold and put my whole weight into getting' away. But before I could get away, the thing pounced on my back and started to whisper in my ear with a changed voice, "You really thought you could get away?"_

_No! Not him again!_

"_Riley…._

_It that my name?_

_everywhere you go…._

_Please_

_everything you think…._

_PLEASE_

_every dream you dream…_

_**STOP IT!**_

_I'll be there._

_And don't for one fucking minute think that I won't find you!" I felt a warm long thing on my back. He rubbed me and traveled lower to my butt. _

'_STOP IT! PLEASE!' my mouth still wouldn't open. But he somehow could still hear me._

"_Shut up and take it."_

_The opened up my cheeks with his claws, not even bother to make sure I didn't bleed, and shoved the thing inside of me._

'_AHH! Stop!'_

_I felt his claws move to my shoulders and dug into my skin. Why wouldn't he stop? Why me?_

'_Riley'_

_He shoved into me in and out. It hurt like hell. It was like someone had put gas and a match in my ass. _

'_Riley'_

_He sped up and started to lick my back with his rough ass tongue. It couldn't take it. I tried to get away by clawing the ground and pushin' him offa me but he shoved me back into the dirt. _

"AHHHHH!

"Riley!"

I looked around me.

I was in a white bed, with white sheets and surrounded by white walls.

Racist ass place.

Where is this place?

It was cold as hell.

And empty.

Oh yeah! Granddad brought me here. I was at the house and them police tried to talk to me. My mouth wouldn't word no more. Even if it did I wouldn't say nothin'. For one, I don't talk to no police. They only make shit worse. And two… _he_ would kill me.

"Riley."

I looked down at the end of my bed to see a redhead white guy with an earring in each ear.

Ed?

"'Sup little man. How you feelin'?"

Better than before. Then again, I don't have nothin' to worry about when I'm awake. The problem is when I'm asleep. He's always there. But I didn't say nothin'. I didn't want to slip up and give him away. I was safe as long as I stayed quiet.

"You missed it man! There was bitches. There was Hennessey. Oh, shit! It was the flyest party ever! Thugnificent's new crib is the shit!" he stood up and fisted at the air.

He was right. Thugnificent's new crib was the shit. Ever since his new single 'Irrezponzible Niggaz' he got a new house a few doors down, and a new label. His welcoming party was the night that it happened.

I never got to go.

Ed had a look of excitement on his face. It was rare and only came around when he and Gin came up with somethin' that worked. And as soon as it came, it left. He got all serious and walked over to the window. It was still raining.

"I know what happened," he looked out the window with his arms crossed. What the fuck was he lookin' at? Ain't nothin' out there, or was the nigga tryna be deep and shit?

Wait. Did he just say he knew? My eyes widened at him and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at me.

"My granddaddy owns this hospital. I know everything that goes on in this bitch." I guess that's a good point. "One day, all this shit'll be mine. Everything."

He looked back out the window, "Do you know who Ed Wuncler Jr. is?"

I gave him a look. He never talked about his father before. Or anything other than bitches and Bluetooths for that matter.

"That nigga's my daddy. You know why I'm the heir all this and not him?"

I looked confused at him. I never did wonder about why the middle Wuncler was never mentioned. That was a another good point, which was odd. Ed never made more than one good point in a good week, let alone a minute.

He put one arm on the window and rested his head on it. "I was a kid when it started. My moms died of AIDS when I was 'bout 7. Me and my daddy stayed in a mansion down the street from my granddaddy 'cause they wasn't on no good terms wit' each other to begin with. Somethin' 'bout him likin' Regan or some shit, but anyways…

"He blamed me for everything. Momma dying hit him hard and he needed someone to blame. I was OK with that. 'Cause at the time I thought it was my fault. She felt like she wasn't getting' nothin' at home and was always gone. I felt like if I coulda been better, maybe she woulda stayed at home."

'I know the feeling.'

"The yellin' and shit, that was fine. But then, one day he just outta the blue started slappin' a nigga around," his voice started crackin' up, "And slappin' turned into punches." He tried to hold back but I could see from across the room that his face was wet with tears. I couldn't look at him anymore.

"And punches turned into kicks and burns… it hurt, man. And then, he just lost it. I was in the same place you are right now, except I didn't get no hospital be or nothin'. All I had was a burning ass and a corner to cry in. He made me swear not to tell no one or he'd kill me."

He violently wiped away his tears and turned to walk towards me and sit on the bed, "I only had one friend back then. He was the one that told me to tell my granddaddy. He was always there to help me get all them wounds and shit together. Gin's always been my man," he had a small smile on his face that was covered in tears he didn't even bother to hide anymore. Wow, they really were close. These niggas go way back.

"When Granddaddy found when I was 12, he damn near went crazy. He fucked up my daddy. I mean _fucked _up. I mean the nigga was bleeding out his ears and shit. His eye balls was 'bout to fall out his sockets and shit. Fucked up. He sent him to the jail and took him out of the will. 'Bout 3 years ago he died of some typa prisonal AIDS," he was actin' like his old self again. Makin' up words and over exaggerating.

"But I said all that 'cause," he looked me dead in the eye, "If you need that one friend to help you, I'm here."

Damn, when did Ed get so deep?

"I know, I know. 'When did Ed get so deep?' Well, I don't wanna see some getting' away wit' hurtin' you like that. You just say the word man. I'll kill this nigga."

'I can't! He'll kill me!'

"Who is he, Riley?" I looked at him in fear as he got all up in my face. Why he gotta scare a nigga? Don't he know I can't do nothin'? I can't say nothin'. At all. Suddenly his face got soft.

"You think he's gon' kill you."

What was this nigga, a mind reader? Bipolar muthafucka.

"You tell me when you're ready then. He's not gon' hurt you no more," he scooted closer to me. I looked up at him.

"I-I c-can't," I managed to get out. It came out screeched and hoarse like I had a cold. Ed looked at me shocked. He started to tear up at me.

"Aw, man lil' nigga," he threw his arms around me. I was shocked stiff for a second and then hugged him back. I guess it is nice someone cared. "He ain't gon' hurt you!"

"Y-yes, he is!" I started cry too. This faggot's bitchness was rubbin' off on me.

He held on tighter and said, "People love you Riley. You think I'd be in here like a lil' bitch if I didn't?"

"N-no…"

"We ain't gon' let _nothin' _happen to you."

Everything in me told me not to believe him. But a itty bitty little thing said that he was right. I know Ed's bitch-made, but he may be right this time. Maybe.

I looked out the window over his shoulder and saw that it wasn't raining no more.

The room didn't feel so empty anymore.

* * *

Forgive me for the sudden POV change but it was necessary…..

If you want to know what Riley's demon puppy looks like, watch the kid's movie 'The Seventh Brother'.

It will be the creepiest, scariest disturbing movie you will ever watch. I'm serious. I was traumatized by it.

Good night and good luck. Please Review.


	9. Hostile Takeover II

Umm, so yeah. This fic isn't getting enough reviews and views so I'm gonna delete it.

… Kidding. Take the look of horror off your face. If you got this far in reading there's obviously something decent about it. But I was thinking about maybe changing the rating to T. Is it too graphic for that or is it ok. Please tell me in your review if you think its ok or not.

* * *

Huey dashed through the window with katana in hand and jumped in the air. Ruckus, who continued his 'private' activities, didn't seem to notice the intrusion until a certain Afro samurai was on top of him with a sword pointed at his face.

"AHHHHH!"

"Shut up!" Huey yelled, instantly silencing Ruckus. He looked down at 'little Ruckus' who sported a thick white substance, which also covered the bottom of Huey's shoes. He cringed visibly at the disgusting contamination.

"What do you want from me you baboon?" Ruckus asked with his hands in a defensive position beside his head. His face was etched with pure shock and fear. Fat bastard. He should take up acting.

"Like you don't know. I don't like to be taken for a fool. I know what you did to Riley!"

"Whatever that monkey-,"

Huey put his hand in his left hand and pulled the Uzi from behind his back in one swift movement. Pulling the trigger and planting a pellet deep into Ruckus's exposed penis, Huey deeply galered at the screaming racist. His voice became deep and low.

"I don't think you are in _any _position to be insulting anyone," he grumbled out in a gruff voice. It was as if a strange sensation that vibrated through his spine had reached his brain.

Ruckus frowned, "Look, I didn't do nothin' to him. Put whatever happened he had comin'!"

"No one asks for rape you asshole!" Huey felt beside himself now. He planted another pellet into his chest and basked in the glorified sound of Ruckus's wails. Then he realized the mistake.

"Hey, man, shut the hell up. I'm not about to get arrested because you're a molester," he said with the very smallest smirk on his face. He had to admit it was very satisfying to torture him until he confessed. What Ruckus didn't know about was the tape recorder taped to the Uzi's barrel and the fact that their entire conversation was being recorded. True, he wouldn't kill him on the spot, but some niggas just needed to go to jail. But, before anyone could go to jail, Huey needed to quench his thirst for blood and get a confession.

"Well do you really think I'm going to jail for another baboon? I already went for hittin' that damn Martin Luther King person in the 50s! Now, you think I'm gon' risk it again, for _another _Negro?" he asked with extreme distaste.

"If you hate black people so much why did you rape one?" Huey said piecing his sword into Ruckus's arm, careful that to break any bones but enough to make him howl out, which turned into a hiss when Huey glared at him to silence.

"I didn't touch that nigga!"

Huey pulled the katana out of his skin and pointed it near his exposed appendage. Ruckus nearly fell off the couch in pure terror. He wouldn't.

Huey eyed the pervert. Didn't he know that he could kill him? Didn't he know that if he did, no one would care at all? Didn't he know that he was from Chi-town? Where you kill a nigga first and ask questions later.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He was having his very first nigga moment. He knew the day would come but damn. It was like all that was one his mind was violence and hatred. He had to calm down before he killed him before he _did _kill him.

Huey took deep breaths and looked dead at Ruckus, whose terrified eyes looked back. They stared at each other for a good 10 minutes before Ruckus spoke up, "I _did not_ hurt your brother."

"Likely," Huey spat sarcastically. "You hate him. You wanted revenge. You were angry and wanted to hurt him. You wanted to scar him. You know what you did!"

"I didn't do shit!"

Huey pressed the sharp weapon into Ruckus only enough to make him scream, "Tell the truth and maybe I'll _consider _not tearing apart your precious rape weapon," venom dripped from his voice as

"Huey! Com'on! It's 1:45 you have to get back!" a voice from a certain device outside the window. Huey glanced at his watch, which did indeed read 1:45. Maybe it was a good thing he had the walkie talkie, he would've never made it back in time… and would be caught.

"You better be glad that I gotta go," he said to Ruckus, whose lips were pressed together in a hard line to keep from screaming. "The truth will come out soon."

Huey looked at the blood covered sword below him and then at his semen covered shoe. The truth will come out soon. The second he got this man's DNA compared to the one found in Riley, he would be a dead man.

He pulled his sword out of Ruckus and pointed it at his face, "You keep your mouth shut. And stay away from my brother." He jumped off the couch and through the window. Shutting the window closed, Huey threw his backpack on and ran down the street. It was a 5 minute run to the Dubois house and he still had to get back in the window and get the DNA off of his shoes.

Trying to pace himself, he breathed hard trying to reach Timid Dear Lane and his 'safe house. By the time he reached it, Jazmine had already thrown the rope out with her head poked out the window. "Hurry up it's 1:47!" she fussed quietly at him. She already sounded like a nagging girlfriend.

"Hold on, girl," Huey said as he threw off his backpack and pulled out two tissues. On one he wiped the blood off the sword and the other he wiped off the little remaining the white substance on his shoes. Stuffing both into his backpack, he climbed the rope as quickly as possible.

"You have 3 minutes to get in here and you're cleaning your shoes?" the girl nagged.

"You'd think you'd be more concerned about your bed sheets," he said nonchalantly. Once he got in the room, he headed for the door only to have his arm pulled by Jazmine.

"Wait! It's too late, just stay in here. Put your- Ahh!" she gestured under her bed until she saw the massive amount of weaponry he downed. He still had an Uzi on his back and sword in hand. She knew he was going to beat him up but goodness. Was it all necessary?

"Ahh what?"

"Why do you have a gun?"

"That's not important now Jazmine. I'll explain later, where do I put this stuff?" he rushed.

"Under the bed. Take off your shoes and pretend you're sleep," she said hurrying to the floor with her dolls in hand. She dove to the ground and fell into a sleep position. Huey put his equipment under the bed and did the same right beside her. Just as he took one more glance at his watch, which read 1:59, the door opened.

Tom peered through the door and smiled at the scene. They had worn themselves out milking the 'sleepover'. How adorable. Turning off the light, Tom closed the door and continued the house inspection.

Opening one eye, Huey looked around the now dark room.

"He's still looking so we better just stay here," Jazmine's voice rang through the room as if it were a ghost's. She yawned, breaking her angelic presence. He lay right behind her with her back facing him. She turned around and took in as much of his face she could in the illumination of the moon. "How'd it go?"

"I didn't kill him," he stated vaguely.

"Ok…. What _did _you do?" she asked eagerly.

Huey tried to pick his words carefully. It wasn't fair to sol her more than he already had. "I didn't get a confession… but I did get some DNA from him. That way it'll speak for itself when the time comes. But I did make him regret it before he even saw the prison cell."

"What did you do to him?" she asked once again yawning.

"Enough."

* * *

Yay! Ruckus is scarred, literally, and Huey is happy… sorta.

Please review and tell me what you think about the rating. Thank you for reading.


	10. Terror and DNA

Hi everyone! My name is Terri and I wrote a story for you…

Here it is

* * *

_He'd kill me. I know it. I know that much. But, why me? What did I do that was so bad? Whatever it was I'd take it back. I'd take it back. Take it back. I wanna take it back!_

* * *

Sunlight. A precious natural phenomenon that he'd never felt so thankful for in his entire life. It was weird how something so abundant was taken for granted. Like other things.

Huey took a look around the sunlit room in a quick instant of confusion. Then he remembered.

Last night. He listed the things that happened in his head.

His brother was sent to the hospital.

He came to the Dubois house.

Jazmine kissed him.

He had a nigga moment.

He nearly killed Ruckus.

He got his DNA.

He fell asleep on Jazmine's floor.

…Yep, just a normal day.

Huey nearly rose from the floor but stopped realizing that the girl in question had found herself a pillow in his shoulder. Gently shaking her, he whispered in her ear, "Jazmine. Jazmine wake up."

She didn't even budge and continued to snore softly. He forgot how much of a heavy sleeper she was since the incident last year while they watched Pulp Fiction. She could sleep through an entire Samuel L. Jackson rant about cheeseburgers and God without flinching or skipping a snore. To make matters worse, she was leaned on him the entire time, making his own arm fall asleep.

Sticking a finger from his free hand into her side, Jazmine shot up with a shriek, "Wh-What? Where? Oh, hey, Huey," she said with a smile.

"Is there some reason why you sleep like you're on Ritalin?"

"I don't know what Ritalin is but why is the way I sleep so important to you?"

"Well, the fact that you nearly made me lose all the blood in my arm plays a factor." He sat up into an Indian style position and gave her a look. "Why exactly were you on my arm in the first place?"

She blushed and averted her gaze, "My neck started to hurt," her cheeks turned a dark crimson color.

"You have a bed you know," Huey said as if he didn't notice her embarrassment. In true Huey fashion, he noticed but decided to rub it in for all it was worth.

"You were comfortable," she nearly said silently.

"And the kiss?"

"Uhh," she coughed and played with the hem of her nightgown. He'd known that she liked him for the last two years but never addressed. Or expected her to move on it for that matter. "Because I wanted to, that's why."

"Why?"

"Well, that doesn't matter! Are we going to go see Riley today?"

"_I'm _going to see Riley. What makes you think you're father is going to let you go to the hospital?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell him? My mom's already gone to work and he's about to go jogging."

"Wait, your dad leaves you here _alone_?"

"Sometimes, but only during the day. What? You think he's some type of psycho-protective person who doesn't allow me to see sunlight?"

He stared at her blankly, "Your dad checks the house in the middle of the night."

"That doesn't mean-,"

"Twice."

"Lots of people-,"

"The front door has a damn bolt lock on it, Jazmine!"

"Okay, okay. So maybe he's a little obsessed. That doesn't mean he doesn't let me do some things."

Huey sighed and stood. He'd nearly forgotten how nice mornings were. Not only had he nearly left the past 48 hours in the trash, but he woke up feeling refreshed, despite only getting 6 hours of sleep. And, as much as he hated to admit it, having the mulatto around was also a nice addition to the nearly peaceful morning.

"Oh, com'on Huey," Jazmine whined, thinking he was about to leave, "Take me with you. I wanna see Riley. What if he's wondering where we are?"

"He's not even talking, Jazmine," he stopped as she gave him a pair of emerald eyes. Striking him as if they were like Riley's he cleared his throat, "Just get dressed. But don't think I won't bring up this kiss thing later."

Jazmine stood and glared at him. She crossed her arms, walked towards him and planted another on his cheek, "Fine with me," she stated stubbornly.

"Fine." He said quickly.

"Fine."

'_I don't know if I can take this shit anymo'. I wanna know that __**he's**__ dead. I wanna know that I'm safe. I wanna stop hurtin'. I wanna go to sleep foreva._

_I don't wanna wake up. I don't wanna have to see everybody's face lookin' at with pity and shame. I don't wanna have to live wit' the memory of what happen._

_Is that possible? To just stop wakin' up? To never have to be conscious again?_

_Isn't that bein' dead?_

…_I guess I wanna be dead then.'_

Now why in the world would you have a room 609 on the 10th floor?

Huey had been searching for the DNA area for at least a half hour by now and low and behold it's in a random room on a random floor. Jazmine had stayed in Riley's room after he promised to bring her back a bottle of… Snapple. The devil's potion. Fine, if she wanted to slowly die by the hands of the white man, fine.

Huey knocked on the door and nearly fell back as the door swung open instantly. "Yes?" a tall white man said hotly.

"It this the DNA department?"

"Oh I don't know, kid. Maybe it's this plaque that says 'DNA' that gave it away," he said gesturing to the empty slot on the wall.

"What plaque?"

The man's eyes widened and he dropped his hand, exhausted, "Ok kid, com'on, what do you want?"

"My brother, Riley Freeman?"

"Oh, yeah. The kid that got raped. Come on in," his tone suddenly softening. He gave Huey room in the doorway and allowed the boy to enter. Huey took a look around the large room. It was nearly twice the size of his and Riley's bedroom with even a little more space to spare. There were rows and rows of test tubes on the counters and long tables with adorned the majority of the floor space and were covered with microscopes, computers and small tools. "We tried talking to the kid yesterday but he wouldn't say anything about the attacker. He just kept saying-,"

"Wait. He was talking?"

"_Yes_."

"How long was that?"

"Ever since that Wuncler kid left. But anyways, do you have a reason for being here?" he asked a bit more hostile than before.

"You have the DNA of the man who raped him, right?"

"Well, yeah. The semen we found wasn't a match with him so… yeah."

"I have a lead. I've got his DNA and everything. Don't ask how I got it."

"You do know that if the DNA was given unwillingly it can't be used, right?"

"Does that mean you're not going to test it?"

"I didn't say that. But I'm just sayin', don't get your hopes up too high," he sighed and held out his hand. "Well?"

Huey dug into his pockets and pulled out the two plastic bags; one willed with blood and one with a thick white substance. He handed them to the doctor; whose nametag read 'Johnson'. Dr. Johnson took the bags and scrunched up his face at the sight of the white substance. "I don't even wanna know how you got this," he sighed, "What's his name?"

"Amos Ruckus."

The doctor looked up from his clipboard while adjusting his glasses, "You mean Uncle Ruckus?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He works here as a janitor. But he's never had a record of… things of that nature," the doctor scrunched up his face and avoided the _word_.

"Yeah, I bet that's what Rihanna said too. How long is this going to take?"

"About 48 hours. Until then, your brother will have to stay in the hospital and if there's a match, we'll send it straight to the police department," he wrote a few things on his clipboard and noticed the slight confusion on Huey's face. "Obligation of a hospital. After all, another man's semen doesn't just pop up in a boy's anus. Oh, please don't look like that."

"I'll just… I'll be back in two days."

"Just remember I can't guarantee anything. Later," with that he turned his back and went back to his computer to finish his game of Tetris. Huey thought in confusion before thinking about the conversation he just had.

'What the hell kind of hospital is this?'

Dismissing the bootleg aspects, Huey walked out the room and towards the elevator. Before getting on, he spotted a soda and snack machine side by side across the hall and remembered his promise to Jazmine. He examined the prices.

'$4.50? For a damn bottle of Snapple? Hell, if they pass this health care bill, they'll make up for the lost money in snack machines.'

Huey got the cheapest thing in the machine and got on the elevator with another patron who chattered away on his cell phone.

'2 whole days. If Ruckus even got so much as convicted he'd get sent to prison and know what it feels like to be violated. Karma is beautiful.'

He got off on the 5th floor and walked to room 316, 'I just hope Riley can recover from this.'

Opening the door, Huey caught sight of his brother and Jazmine nearly dying laughing at the window. Riley sat in front of the window in a chair while Jazmine held up a large red water balloon. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Hell yeah! Confused ass." Riley's voice held the same tone as he did four days ago but his volume had decreased considerably.

"I see you're recovering well."

"There once was a man from Nantucket, whose-,"

"Jazmine who the hell told you that story?" Huey shouted.

"Riley."

Despite his condition, Riley smirked at his brother's chagrin. It was getting slightly easier to get used to real life outside of a hospital within the hospital. After all, when you lay in the same bed for nearly two days with just your Grandfather, it gets irritating and systematic. Having these two around was just like being at home.

"Riley that's disgusting," Huey glared at him.

"Oh, boo. It's a funny story." Riley had also found the swing of talking again ever since his conversation with Ed. He wasn't able to shout or use half the words he did before, but at this point, talking was quite enough.

"Where's Granddad?"

"He wit' some lawyers or somethin'. The staff and Ed agreed to keep an eye out for me," Riley said while rising from his chair and dragging his IV back to the bed. He began to attempt to climb back on the bed.

"Did you get my Snapple, Huey?"

"Here," he handed her the bottle of water. While using his free hand to

"Huey! This is water, I said Snapple! Are you trying to kill me?" Jazmine protested.

"I know who did it Riley." Riley's eyes widened and stopped

"Who told you?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Riley! Everybody's running around like it's not complexly obvious," he yelled at his brother, completely ignoring Jazmine, who continued to protest.

"Huey, seriously, I want my Snapple. It couldn't have been _that_ expensive!"

"Damn it Jazmine! Just go guy some in the cafeteria," he handed her a few dollars and sent her off. She smiled smugly and bounced out the door to poison her insides.

Huey sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Riley. We got a DNA sample from him. He's going to jail zafter the results come back."

"Jail?"

"Yeah, he's-,"

"_Jail_? You really think he's going to _jail_? They'll never send him to jail!"

"Why the hell not?"

Riley remained silent, realizing that if he gave out too much information he might accidentally confess.

"Riley. If you tell the police, you don't have to worry anymore."

"I ain't talking to the police, stupid!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I ain't-,"

"Not that. You said 'stupid'. You didn't call me nigga."

Riley crossed his arms and remained quiet.

"_He_ called me nigga…"

Huey lowered his voice as well, "Who?" Maybe if he got a confession, he wouldn't even have to depend on the DNA.

"I ain't talkin'."

"The truth'll come out soon enough. Until then, don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault."

"Says who?"

"Damn it, Riley, stop blaming yourself! You had nothing to do with that sick-minded Ru-,"

"Hey, guys!" Jazmine said bounding in the room with her Snapple in hand. "Riley, I got some more water balloons. Let's fill them up!"

"Yeah-yeah! Riley threw the covers off and brushed past his brother, who was still on the previous subject in his mind. Why was he avoiding any chance of staying sane? He would live in paranoia his entire life if he didn't try to solve it now. Realization hit.

Everyone was so focused on revenge on Ruckus that no one realized the true issue. Riley would soon enough lose his sanity due to all this pressure and hide it under a mask of the carefree attitude he'd always had. While they were trying to gain justice, Riley would continue to live in pure terror.

* * *

Yeah, if you look up the story There Once Was a Man from Nantucket (The obscene version) then you'll see why Huey got mad. It's pretty nasty. Funny, but nasty.

Please leave a review after the beep.

Insert beep here.

No beep?

Well review anyway.

Good day, good blessings.


End file.
